


The Promise

by ChildOfTheStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheStar/pseuds/ChildOfTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when making a promise, you just don't break it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmmm... please enjoy??  
> excuse the grammars though...  
> i'm sorry for the lack of tags..

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you_  
_Won't tell what I said_  
_Cause two can keep a secret_  
_If one of them is dead_

 

Aomine was walking around the park for his late night routinely exercises when he heard a song coming from the bushes on the other side of the park. He raised his eyebrows as he wondered who was making a ruckus at that time of the night. The beat of the music was catchy but he couldn’t make out the lyrics. 

 

The night was especially chilly even though it was summer. The air was blowing gently as the leaves of the trees dance on every breeze. It was dead quiet and everything seemed frozen but he got the feeling that something was coming and whether it was harmless, he didn’t know.

 

He shuddered and clutched his jacket as the wind picked up and enveloped his body as if caressing him and urging him to the source of the music.

 

He wanted to turn around and get out of that place but something was calling him and he couldn’t bring himself to leave. 

 

He doesn’t not believe in paranormal things but something in the atmosphere was screaming ghostly. He could feel his senses tingle as if they’re on overdrive. He could hear the music and even the faint singing, unconsciously his body started moving to the direction of the sound.

 

As if on trance, he walked slowly towards the bushes where the sound was coming. There was no paved way so he had to draw the bush to pass through it. 

 

He continued walking but he had not seen the source yet. Though he could tell that it was nearby as the sounds became louder and clearer. The light from the center of the park was now faint but he could make out his way since it was a full moon that night.

 

The bushes were thicker as he went deeper and deeper into the woods, he could see trees and shrubs around him. He had no idea that there was a forest behind the park and a big one at that. He had seen the blueprint but there was no forest around or behind it so he was genuinely puzzled.

 

 _A mistake maybe?_ But that was unlikely because the park was small. He does not want to admit it but he was scared but at the moment the pull of the music was too strong for him to ignore so he willed his mind to just go through it.

 

He arrived at an open area and the sound suddenly stopped. He looked around but there was nothing. Only the silence enveloped the clearing that he was standing to. At the back of the clearing, he could make out something sparkling, he surmised that it was a lake. A forest and now a lake? He had no idea what was happening and it freaked him out.

 

The trees seemed taller as they casted shadows which looked terrifying but at the same time it offered him the feeling of nostalgia which he did not understand since it was the first time he had seen the place.

 

Suddenly, the place darkened, he looked up and saw clouds float on the clear sky as it covered the moon and just like that the singing resumed. Someone was singing a song and it was haunting. Whoever was singing was just a meter or two away from him due to its clarity and volume.

 

_Why do you smile_  
_Like you have told a secret_  
_Now you're telling lies_  
_Cause you're the one to keep it_  
_But no one keeps a secret_  
_No one keeps a secret_  
_Why when we do our darkest deeds_

 

It was filled with sorrow and he could feel his heart stopping at the message of the song.

 

_Do we tell?_  
_They burn in our brains_  
_Become a living hell_  
_Cause everyone tells_  
_Everyone tells_

 

The clouds dispersed and the moonlight illuminated the entire clearing.

 

And in the center of the clearing was a man dancing rhythmically to his singing.

 

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you_  
_Won't tell what I said_  
_Cause two can keep a secret_  
_If one of them is dead_

 

He was startled but he couldn’t seem to avert his eyes from the dancing man. He was rooted as he stood watching the figure gliding around the zone.

 

The man was dressed in a thin white Kimono. The garment clung into his body like a second skin and a golden belt was tied on his hips. The Kimono was long as it reached the ground covering the feet of the man and he noted that he was not wearing any sandals.

 

The man was tall and muscled but strangely, it did not destroy the graceful way he was moving his body. In fact it was engaging and surprisingly easy to look at.

 

His hair was long reaching the ground. It was crimson and it looked like a flowing blood against his white dress. Although he couldn’t make out his face, he could tell that the man was gorgeous. He had no idea but he just knows.

 

The man raised his hands towards the heaven as if to call for help but as if realizing it was futile he lowered them and clutched it to his chest. He raised his voice as he sang the chorus of the song and spread his arms as if to embrace someone.

 

_You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_

 

He twirled around and his hair followed his movement enveloping his body in a gentle embrace. It was a breath taking sight. The man looked like a child playing under the moon if not for his singing.

 

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you_  
_Won't tell what I said_  
_Cause two can keep a secret_  
_If one of them is dead_

 

Then the man raised his head as he looked directly at him as if knowing that he was watching the entire time and stopped singing. 

 

Aomine gasped as his eyes widened when their eyes connected. He doesn’t know why he couldn’t make out his face but he could clearly see his eyes.

 

It was blood red—the color of death, the color of demise. He could feel his body tremble against the gaze of the stranger. He saw the redhead sauntered towards him in an agonizing slow stride. He could feel perspiration on his forehead at the weight of the man’s gaze.

 

“At last I found you.” The redhead asked in a melodious voice laced with poison.

 

Aomine’s eyes widened as the man embraced him in those cold arms.

 

“Traitor.”

 

The redhead pulled a dagger from his kimono and plunged it towards his heart. He could feel its length as it pierced his skin to his heart. His sight began to blur and he could feel a metallic taste on his mouth. It was strange though, he couldn’t feel the pain, instead, he could feel a heavy burden leave his body as if everything fell into place. That it was right.

 

“Kagami.” He muttered as he breathe his last.

 

_Yes two can keep a secret_  
_If one of us is.... Dead_

 

_Yes two can keep a secret_  
_If both are Dead_

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god! i have no idea why i wrote this!  
> i mean, i was watching PPL and i heard the song and i wanted to write something out of it..  
> i'm so sorry...i didn't mean it to make the story this dark... T_T
> 
>  
> 
> **Secret by The Pierces**


End file.
